


Spider Silk

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Skip Beat!, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Did I mention this is crack?, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band Vie Ghoul is selected as Rachnera's host family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Silk

~ Spider Silk ~

Rachnera had not known what to expect when she was told that her host family would be a visual kei band. Upon meeting her for the first time, three of the instrumentalists immediately collapsed. At first she assumed their reaction was one of fear, but then she heard what they were saying to each other.

"An arachne! How metal!"

"She's perfect!"

"She's so awesome, I can hardly stand it!"

"Don't worry, they're always like that," the remaining instrumentalist (who was still standing) informed her. "They still freak out like that over Reino sometimes, even though they're mostly used to him by now."

"I'm Reino, by the way," the band's vocalist introduced himself to her. "The coordinator didn't give us much information. Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?"

"I like to bind," the arachne hissed to the young human man.

He knelt before her, allowing her to wrap him in ropes made from her thread.

"I like to be bound," he answered with a smirk.

"FETISH SHIT!" Shizuru piped up from where he was still collapsed on the floor with the other two band members.

"Quiet in the peanut gallery!" Reino commanded, before he was rendered unable to speak by a gag of spider-silk.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this, you ask? I don't know, OK... I wanted to do an actually sexy Rachnera/Reino pairing but I ended up with this instead when I sat down to write it. My brain really liked the idea of including those three having a meltdown over how awesome Rachnera is.
> 
> Also I haven't even seen It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia other than the clip with the "fetish shit" line, but I found it amusing and can't seem to get it out of my mind, and that's why the reference is in here.


End file.
